The present invention is an in-line storm water drain filter and baffle box having a by-pass filter separator. The filter box is installed within a storm water drain pipe which directs storm water runoff through the storm water drainpipe and through the filter and baffle box prior to the storm water drain water passing through an outfall into a lake, pond or retention area. The drain water, which is frequently laden with trash, grass clippings, tree limbs, sand, gravel, and other forms of sediment, is collected from streets, parking lots and other areas into a storm drain inlet where it is directed into a storm water drain pipe system. The drain water laden with trash and grass clippings, sand and gravel and frequently oil collected from the streets is fed through a grated entrance into a storm water catch basin and into a lake or retention pond. The retention pond can tolerate a certain amount of grass clippings but cannot tolerate hydrocarbons generated from vehicles used in parking lots or along the street. Rain on the paved surface of streets and parking lots moves accumulated oil on the street into the storm water drain system and into lakes and retention ponds.
The present invention is added directly to the storm water drain pipe system in-line with the drainage pipes for collecting trash, grass clippings, tree limbs, sand, gravel, or other sorts of sediments and for collecting oil and hydrocarbons within the drain water passing through the drainage pipe system prior to the outfall of the drainage water into a lake or pond. The present system also provides for an easy cleaned of the filter system.
An in-line storm water drain filter and baffle box is installed within a storm water drain pipe to direct storm water runoff through the storm water drain pipe and through the filter and baffle box prior to the storm water drain water passing through an outfall into a lake, pond or retention area. The filter system includes a housing having an inlet and an outlet and a plurality of chambers formed therein. A housing cover allows for access into the housing and a plurality of filter screens are mounted over each of the plurality of housing chambers for collecting trash from the storm water passing therethrough. The housing has a generally arcuate bottom. The filter system also has inlet and outlet cover frames for holding removably mounted blocker dampers for blocking the ingress and egress of storm drain water during cleaning of the filter system. An oil collection boom is removably mounted in the housing adjacent the inlet for collecting oil in the drain water entering the housing inlet. A method of cleaning the storm water drain filter system selects the filter system apparatus and blocks the egress and ingress of drain water while the system is being cleaned.